Anakin Skywalker
"Then you will die!" ―Darth Vader to Ahsoka Tano Biography Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, and later the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Believed to have been conceived by the Force, he was born to Shmi Skywalker and moved to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine at a young age, where he and his mother were slaves. They both belonged to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto. At a young age, Skywalker was discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi, who freed Anakin from slavery and brought the boy into their community; hailing Skywalker as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the Force. In the years leading up to the devastating, galaxy-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars, Skywalker was apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following the events of the Battle of Geonosis, -- the opening salvo which sparked the Clone War -- Skywalker secretly married his childhood love, Senator Padmé Amidala. As the war progressed, Skywalker saw very little of Amidala, prizing the moments the two were able to share with one another. Early in the course of the war, the Jedi High Council assigned Skywalker a Padawan of his own, Ahsoka Tano; a gifted student who, much to Skywalker's chagrin, eventually left the Order. Towards the end of the war, Skywalker was blessed with the news of pending fatherhood, when Amidala announced she was carrying their first child. But this joy turned to an overwhelming sorrow, as Skywalker became plagued with visions of his wife's demise in childbirth. Anakin's desire to protect the ones he loved would drive him to the dark side of the Force. In a misguided attempt at saving the life of his wife and unborn child, Skywalker betrayed the Jedi, pledging himself to the teachings of his former confidant and friend, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious), thus becoming the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Palpatine shortly thereafter ended the war, destroyed the Jedi Order, and declared himself Galactic Emperor. On Mustafar, Darth Vader turned against his former master, Kenobi, and his wife, Amidala, when the two refused to join him. He caused the latter's death, and dueled the former. Ultimately, Kenobi emerged the victor, and he was left limbless and burnt on the banks of a volcanic river. Forced to live in a life-supporting armored suit afterwards, he continued to serve Sidious as his apprentice and chief enforcer, putting down rebellions with his master and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. He also trained the Inquisitorius to hunt down any remaining Jedi and retrieve any newborn Force-sensitives per his master's will. Almost two decades after his turn to the dark side, the various rebel groups who opposed the Empire's tyranny had united to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and destroyed the Death Star, the superweapon meant to cement the Emperor's rule over the galaxy. As the sole survivor of the Empire's greatest defeat, Vader was blamed and found himself pitted against several potential replacements vying to become the Emperor's new apprentice. In the meantime, he uncovered that the Force-sensitive pilot who destroyed the Death Star was his son, Luke, whom Amidala had given birth to before she passed away and Obi-Wan had hidden on the one planet he would never return to, Tatooine. Now aware the Emperor lied to him, Vader drew out Luke, attempting to sway him into joining him and overthrowing his master: Luke refused, unable to accept the truth. But as the Battle of Endor unfolded, Vader fought Skywalker in a final duel on the Death Star II, his son now a Jedi Knight set on turning him to the light side. Skywalker defeated his father but refused to kill him, and when Sidious attempted to kill the young man, Vader abandoned the dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Mortally wounded, Anakin made peace with his son and became one with the Force. Before he died, Vader learned he also had a daughter, Leia Organa. She subsequently married the smuggler Han Solo and had a son named Ben Solo. Ben became obsessed with his grandfather and also turned to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, and apprentice to Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the Empire's successor, the First Order.﻿ Discovery At the age of nine, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2, during their search for a new hyperdrive unit for the Naboo Royal Starship. Seeing his potential as Jedi, Jinn allowed Skywalker to help them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. After a heartfelt farewell to his mother, Skywalker met Jinn's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and accompanied the Jedi pair to Coruscant, where he was presented to the High Council. Despite Jinn's claim that he was the Chosen One, the Council determined that Skywalker was not to be trained in accordance to the Jedi Code; instead, they sent Jinn and Kenobi back to Naboo to protect Queen Amidala and lure out their mysterious assailant, Darth Maul. Skywalker however was initially rejected by the Jedi High Council. On Naboo, during the battle between the Gungans and the Naboo and the droid armies of the Trade Federation, Skywalker was forced to hide in the cockpit of a Naboo starfighter, whereas Jinn and Kenobi engaged Maul in lightsaber combat. However, in an attempt to destroy three droidekas, Skywalker inadvertently started the autopilot, launching his starfighter into space to attack a droid control ship orbiting Naboo. With R2-D2's help, Skywalker regained control of the ship, but was soon shot by a vulture droid and flew it into the hangar of the droid control ship. Inside it, he fired two proton torpedoes which hit the main reactor. This started a chain reaction that destroyed the ship shortly after Skywalker's starfighter had left, killing Daultay Dofine and personnel, and causing all droids on Naboo's surface to power down. On his return, Skywalker was present at Jinn's funeral, when Kenobi informed that he would become a Jedi, determined to keep his promise to his defunct master. Despite Grand Master Yoda's reluctance, the now Jedi Knight Kenobi took Skywalker and Luke Den as his Padawans, before taking part in a victory celebration in Theed. Kenobi's Padawan During one of their adventures, Skywalker rescued Kenobi after he fell into a nest of gundarks. As he grew, his exceptional skills made him arrogant. At age 14, Skywalker built his first lightsaber on the planet Ilum. After he finished its construction, Kenobi said to him "Anakin, this weapon is your life." An anomaly among his peers such as Luke Den, he ought to impress his peers at the Jedi Temple. Once, during a training session, he had programmed a training droid to mimic the appearance of the Sith of Naboo for the duel. Being watched over by other Padawans, Mace Windu, Kenobi and Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine himself, Skywalker activated the program and subsequently defeated the droid. However, it prompted the scorn of two of his fellow Padawans, who called him a "slave to his emotions", for which he was likely to never make a good Jedi. Angered, he used the Force to levitate their lightsabers, activate them and point right at them, and asked what emotion they felt right then, but Kenobi intervened. Skywalker then returned the lightsabers and apologised—all the while Palpatine expressed interest in his training to Windu. Carnelion IV Three years after the Battle of Naboo, Skywalker confided in Kenobi that he wanted to leave the Order and temporarily surrendered his lightsaber to his master. However, both student and master responded to a mysterious distress signal from the supposedly dead world of Carnelion IV that specifically Jedi intercession. Kenobi, however, was forced to crash-land their shuttle due to the planet's incredibly dense debris field and eject from the doomed vessel, and land below the Celadon Sea. When a ship then crashed near them, Skywalker wanted to see if they could help any survivors, and Kenobi returned his lightsaber to him so that he could defend himself. Skywalker accepted the weapon, but noise soon prompted the two to investigate a sky battle over and near them. When one of the combatant airships began to fall, Skywalker and Kenobi saved its two-person crew by delaying the crash. The two survivors, Kolara and Mother Pran, asked if they were "open or closed", but Skywalker answered that they were Jedi that had gotten a call for help from the planet; however, neither Pran nor Kolara knew what a Jedi was. Return to Tatooine Ten years after Naboo, as the Secessionist Movement threatened to tear the Galactic Republic apart, Skywalker and Kenobi were sent to settle a border dispute on Ansion. Upon their return to Coruscant, an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala prompted the Jedi Council—at the behest of Chancellor Palpatine—to send Skywalker and Kenobi to protect Amidala from future attacks. Anxious to meet her again after so many years, Skywalker was warned by Kenobi not to over-step their duties, but he supported Amidala's decision to use herself as a bait. That night, they stopped Zam Wesell's attempts to kill the Senator with venomous kouhun and captured her, when a mysterious figure killed Wesell before she could tell them who she was working for. Subsequently, the Master-Padawan pair were sent on separate missions by the Council—Skywalker, on his first solo mission, would protect Amidala on Naboo, whereas Kenobi continued on an investigation on Amidala's aggressors that would take him to Kamino. While on Naboo, as he experienced inner conflict between his strong desires for her and his duties as a Jedi, Skywalker revealed to Amidala his love for her, but she refused since Skywalker was not supposed to form attachments as a Jedi, even though she felt the same for him. Skywalker was also troubled by dreams of his mother in suffering, which prompted him to return to Tatooine and rescue her, to which Amidala agreed to accompany him. On Tatooine, the two located Watto, who revealed that he had sold Shmi to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. The couple then visited the Lars farm only to discover that Shmi had been abducted by Tusken Raiders about a month before their arrival, and was feared dead. Determined to save her at all costs, Skywalker took the swoop bike of his stepbrother, Owen Lars, and went looking for his mother. Though he managed to find her in a Tusken camp, she died in his arms, and Skywalker allowed his anger to consume him. Enraged, he slaughtered the entire village of Tusken Raiders—men, women, and children. Only then, Skywalker brought his mother's body back to the homestead, where her funeral was held, and when he claimed he would become so powerful in the Force to stop the people he loved from dying. The event would leave him full of pain and guilt, for failing her and failing as a Jedi, as well as haunted by the prospect of letting go of the people he loved. First Battle of Geonosis It was then that Skywalker received a message from Kenobi telling him of Separatist presence on Geonosis, which they retransmitted to Coruscant so that the Jedi Council could see it for themselves. Upon learning he had been captured, Skywalker and Amidala departed for the planet, where they entered one of the factories (where his lightsaber was destroyed) but were subsequently captured and placed with Kenobi into the Petranaki arena to be executed by beasts. However, the trio managed to avoid the creatures (in Skywalker's case, a reek), only to be surrounded by droidekas on Count Dooku's orders. However, a Jedi assault team, led by Jedi Master Mace Windu, arrived to rescue them. Nevertheless, they fought a losing battle against B2 battle droids, until Master Yoda arrived with the newly-established Grand Army of the Republic and safely boarded the survivors of the arena—including Skywalker, Kenobi, Den, Xiaron, and Amidala—onto LAAT/i gunships. As the battle raged between the clone army and the Separatist Droid Army, they caught sight of Dooku; though Amidala, Xiaron and a trooper were knocked from the troop bay by a cannon blast, Skywalker, Den and Kenobi continued to pursue the Count to a secret hangar, where they engaged him in a duel. Wedding of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker marries Padmé Amidala on Naboo. The three of them were defeated, and though Kenobi suffered minor wounds, Skywalker lost his right arm with Den losing his left arm. It was then that Yoda arrived and fought with Dooku until the Sith Lord made his escape on his solar sailer. Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement for his lost arm and, while Kenobi returned to Coruscant, Skywalker accompanied Amidala to Naboo, where they were secretly married, their sole attendants being their faithful droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. The Clone Wars With the latest wide-spread conflict across the galaxy and the Republic resuming a militant role in this conflict, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine emitted the entire Jedi Order into the Grand Army of the Republic. With Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters taking on the rank of General while Padawans took on the rank of Commander. Jedi Knight Coronation Not even an entire week into the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker was given a ceremonial coronation of becoming a Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council. After the coronation, he had his padawan braid sent to his newly beloved wife, Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Along with his coronation, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi General. Battle of Tibrin Within a few days time after Anakin was given the rank of Jedi Knight and took on the role of Jedi General, he was given his own clone trooper regiment and was assigned to Tibrin, along with several other Jedi after the once neutral world of Tibrin was invaded by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the death of the Ishi Tib's governor, Suribran Tu, who Dooku publicly killed after he persuaded the rest of the Ishi Tib on the planet. When the Republic fleet exited hyperspace at Tibrin, they were greeted by the Separatist fleet who began to engage the Republic fleet. As Republic fighter squadrons were deployed, so were LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships, heading down to the surface of Tibrin. Upon arriving in orbit of the planet, both Skywalker's and Kenobi's gunships were ambushed by Separtist Vulture droids, attempting to prevent them from landing. When their gunships landed, the Separatist had ambushed both Skywalker's battalion and Kenobi's battalion. As Plo Koon and Luke Den's battalions arrived, it proved to be no advantage against the Separatist droid army as they were all being flanked on all sides, resulting in a major loss of clone troopers, and the Republic fleeing the battle, resulting in a Separatist victory. Battle of Christophsis Skywalker and his former master, Kenobi, were tasked by the Jedi Council to break the Separatist blockade on Christophsis, and assist Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa on his relief effort on the planet's surface. Initially overwhelmed, Kenobi presented Skywalker with a Republic's stealth ship prototype with a cloaking device, and tasked him with flying it past the blockade, in order to deliver supplies to Organa. Accompanied by Yularen, Skywalker chose instead to engage Separatist Admiral Trench directly and divert his attention from Organa on the surface. De-cloaking his stealth ship, he launched torpedoes at the Providence-class dreadnought Invincible, but his missiles were repelled by the ship's powerful thermal shields. After successfully evading Trench's return fire, Trench sent a message over an open frequency, warning that he had faced this kind of ship before, and that they should retreat before they were destroyed. Using information supplied by Kenobi, Skywalker surmised that Trench would lock onto the ship's magnetic signature to destroy it and so, Skywalker de-cloaked once more, firing another volley of missiles at Trench's dreadnought. Trench took the bait and locked onto the stealth ship's magnetic signature, firing several tracking torpedoes. Skywalker then steered the ship straight at the Invincible, scraping right past its hull before Trench's own missiles slammed into the bridge. After defeating Trench, Skywalker delivered the supplies to Organa. Upon returning to the Republic base, Skywalker and Kenobi discovered that Rex and Cody had found Slick to be the traitor. Skywalker questioned why Slick would betray his brothers, and Slick replied that it was the Jedi who kept his brothers enslaved. Cody and Rex, however, said that if he loved his brothers, he wouldn't put them at risk, and Slick was taken away to lockup. Skywalker and Kenobi managed to fend off the first wave of droids, and sent their shuttle back for reinforcements. A second wave of droids soon advanced, and while Kenobi and Cody drew the droids' attention, Skywalker, Rex and Torrent Company took out the advancing tri-droids. This, along with the Republic's use of heavy cannons, forced Loathsom to retreat. Battle of Teth On Teth, pursuant of their objective, along with Captain Rex and Torrent Company, Skywalker scaled a high mesa under Separatist fire to reach a clifftop monastery. After destroying the droids in the courtyard, Skywalker and his men secured and searched the monastery for the Huttlet. Skywalker and his Padawan found the Huttlet on the detention level. Discovering that Rotta was severely ill, they put the Huttlet in a backpack. After contacting his former master, Skywalker and his men were attacked by droid reinforcements under Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress, who kidnapped and had been holding the Huttlet captive. After closing the door, Anakin was convinced by his Padawan to find another way out of the monastery. After R2-D2 found a backdoor landing platform, the pair escaped from Ventress. The two Jedi then took a beat-up spice freighter, the Twilight, and tried to dock on the Spirit of the Republic. However, when its hangar was destroyed by Separatist fire, they were forced to take the Twilight all the way to Tatooine. Rotta was saved from near death by some medicine on board the Twilight. Second Battle of Geonosis WIP Battle of Cato Neimodia WIP Jedi Temple Bombing During the defense of Cato Neimoidia, Anakin Skywalker ended up being forced to withdraw from the battle after his Eta-2 Actic-class interceptor fell victim to a Buzz Droid attack, as well as due to news of a bombing at the Jedi Temple's hangar requiring his instant return to Coruscant. Tano and Skywalker then proceeded to investigate the reasons behind the bombing, with Skywalker remarking that "one can become the other" relating to it most likely being a staffer of the temple. They eventually deduce that Jackar Bowmani is responsible for the bombing, although they find out he was an unknowing accomplice, having been fed nanobots by his wife, Letta Turmond. They then proceeded to arrest her and bring her over to the Jedi Temple.Turmond was later relocated to a Republic-owned military outpost. However, this ultimately turned for the worse, as Tano herself ended up framed with Turmond's death when she apparently killed Turmond while questioning her on her motives behind the attack. Skywalker did not bail her out of prison, as, although he personally believed her innocence, he realized that bailing her out of prison would result in her being viewed as being even more guilty than before. He eventually told this to Tano when she broke out of the prison, just prior to her escaping from a water pipe. Skywalker later participated in the manhunt for Tano. As Skywalker searched, he briefly saw his Padawan with Ventress, giving him great concern. Later Tano was found with the nano droids that were used in the bombing of the Temple and she was arrested. Skywalker tried to find her innocence so he tracked down Ventress who said that Barriss was the only person besides her to know where Ahsoka was heading. Skywalker visited Offee and questioned her, to test her he attacked her with her own lightsaber, upon which she reacted with the use of Ventress' lightsabers. The two fought as Barriss attempted to flee the Jedi Knight. Anakin continued to fight her until he defeated her with the witness of the Temple Guards to her guilt. Ahsoka's Departure Tano was given a place back into the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight but refused as she could not trust the Council. Skywalker and Tano said their goodbyes and he said that there were times that he wanted to leave the Jedi Order and Tano stated "I know" and she walked away from the Temple. Second Battle of Christophsis WIP Battle of Kuat WIP The Last Meeting of a Friendship Prior to the Battle of Coruscant, Jedi Anakin Skywalker, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Red Lylat, and Kitana Cardin were to lead Republic forces to deal with the Separatist occupation on the world of Onderon. Prior to it, Kenobi and Skywalker were called back to Coruscant when Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by General Grievous and that the Separatist are leading an attack on Coruscant. Kenobi and Skywalker left Lylat and Cardin, along with Captain Rex to deal with the Separatists on Onderon. Coruscant Skywalker and Kenobi had returned from the Outer Rim Sieges to lead a decisive mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous before the Separatist fleet could flee the besieged capital. The two Jedi fought their way through the Separatist blockade and managed to get onboard the Invisible Hand, only to discover the Chancellor being held prisoner at the top of the ship's observation tower. Not long after they had arrived, Count Dooku appeared before them and the two Jedi engaged the Sith Lord in a duel. Dooku had managed to gain the upper hand when he knocked out Kenobi, but his taunting, intending to erode Skywalker's morale, instead had enraged him. Skywalker unleashed his fury on Count Dooku, brutally overwhelming him and slicing off both of his hands. Taking Dooku's lightsaber, he crossed both his and Dooku's lightsabers at Dooku's throat, and Palpatine urged Skywalker to kill Count Dooku. Skywalker was initially hesitant, but after the Chancellor's insistence, he gave into his hatred for Count Dooku, decapitating the Sith Lord. Skywalker expressed mild regret after the action, stating it was not the Jedi way, but Palpatine assured him that he had been right to kill Dooku. Despite the Chancellor's pleas, Skywalker carried Kenobi until he regained consciousness, after which, the Jedi and the Chancellor were captured by General Grievous, and brought to the Invisible Hand's command bridge. The cyborg general personally taunted them, giving R2-D2 enough time to free them. Kenobi and Skywalker confronted Grievous, who then fled in an escape pod, forcing the two Jedi to pilot the ship. They proceeded to land the ship as safely as they possibly could, Skywalker crash-landed the Invisible Hand on the surface of Coruscant. Following the crash-land, the two Jedi escorted the Supreme Chancellor to the Senate building, where they separated—while Kenobi returned to the Jedi Temple to report to the Jedi High Council, Skywalker reunited with his wife, who revealed to him that she is pregnant. Though Amidala was worried about what they were going to do, Skywalker reassured her not to worry, telling her it was the happiest moment of his life. That very night, Skywalker began to have future visions of his wife dying in childbirth, which made him desperate to find a way to save her from dying. The following morning, he would confer with Master Yoda of these dreams, but the Grand Master had told him that death was a natural part of life, and to let go of those he was afraid to lose. Shortly after, Skywalker was informed by Kenobi that Palpatine had requested his presence for unknown reasons, and that he should be wary with the Chancellor. So, Skywalker met with Palpatine at his office, where he revealed that he feared the High Council and appointed Skywalker to be his personal representative on the Council. When informed of this, the Council allowed Skywalker to sit on the Council, but declined him the rank of Master—which greatly angered Skywalker. At the end of the meeting, Kenobi admitted to Skywalker that his appointment had been accepted, on behalf of the Council, Skywalker could spy on the Chancellor, which Skywalker was very reluctant in doing. In the Uscuru District at the Galaxies Opera House, Skywalker joined Palpatine in watching the Mon Calamari Ballet perform the Squid Lake, during it however, Palpatine recounted the Tragedy of Darth Plageuis the Wise, tempting Skywalker with the knowledge of power to prevent people from dying. Soon after, Skywalker joined Kenobi one last time, bidding farewell and showing gratitude for his teachings. He would then inform the Chancellor that Kenobi's forces have engaged General Grievous in the Utapau System. During Skywalker's meeting with the Chancellor, Palpatine revealed that he had knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force and how to use it, leading Skywalker to realize that Palpatine was the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been looking for. Palpatine told him that if he turned him over to the Jedi, then there would be no other way to save Amidala from dying whilst in childbirth. Life as Vader : "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader." : ―Darth Sidious Order 66 Despite his confusion, Skywalker was still loyal to the Jedi. He told his discovery to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who went with Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tinn to arrest Palpatine, leaving Skywalker behind. During the duel in the Chancellor's office, Palpatine killed three of the four Jedi Masters with ease, but was disarmed by Mace Windu just moments before Skywalker arrived. Anakin pleaded with Windu to not kill Palpatine, saying that he should be dealt with by the Senate to judge, but Windu had felt that Palpatine was too dangerous to be kept alive due to him controlling the Senate. Ignoring what Skywalker had said, Windu attempted to execute the Chancellor, but Skywalker had intervened and severed Windu's right hand, causing Windu to drop his lightsaber and allow Palpatine to blast him with Force lightning and send him plummetting out of the shattered window to his own death. Though horrified by what he had just done, Skywalker saw this as the final betrayal against the Jedi Order, and as such knew that there was no turning back for him, and had reluctantly pledged himself under the tutelage of his new Sith Master, Darth Sidious, who dubbed him with the name of Darth Vader, a title that he did not bestow lightly. Darth Sidious had then declared that all Jedi were enemies of the Republic and ordered Vader to destroy the Jedi at the Jedi Temple, while he executed Order 66, during which clone troopers would turn on their Jedi Generals and execute them on the spot. Vader led the attack against the Temple alongside with the 501st Legion, carrying out the order. Vader himself killed the Jedi younglings, but also Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters such as Cin Drallig, before meeting with Darth Sidious, who then sent him to Mustafar. Soon after the attack on the Jedi Temple, he returned home to Amidala, to whom he told her that the Jedi Order had betrayed and attempted to take control over the Republic, much to her disbelief, and that he was going to Mustafar System, where the Separatist Council was. He told her that he would end the Clone Wars, they kissed and he left for Mustafar. Duel on Mustafar Vader discovered that Kenobi had revealed Vader's dark deeds in the Jedi Temple to her. Though he did not deny the accusation, Vader maintained that Kenobi was only attempting to turn her against him. Amidala tried to reason with him, convince him to retire from public service with her to raise their child, but Vader countered with his plan to overthrow Palpatine and set the both of them up in his place. Shocked and horrified, Amidala refused, stating that he had changed and was going down a path she could not follow. She pleaded with him to come back, promising she still loved him. However, unknown to Amidala, Kenobi had stowed away on her ship to find Vader, and at that moment he appeared on the ship's ramp. Upon seeing his former master, Vader incorrectly assumed Amidala had betrayed him and brought Kenobi to kill him. Overwhelmed by his anger and rage, he lashed out with the Force, choking his wife into unconsciousness, ignoring her tearful pleas of innocence. Kenobi also tried to reason with his former pupil, but Vader refused to listen, too consumed by hate. After Kenobi resolved he had no choice but to fight, Vader told him he would try, and leaped to attack his former Master and oldest friend. Vader and Kenobi fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the river of lava outside. The battle ended on the banks of a lava river, where Kenobi leaped to safety in order to claim the high ground, pleading with Vader to concede defeat and abandon the fight. Goaded on by his overwhelming pride and seething rage, Vader ignored his fatal tactical disadvantage and attempted to make the same jump, blade angled for the kill, only to be severely maimed and immobilized by Kenobi's blade, which severed both of his legs and his left arm. Personality As he grew older, Skywalker became arrogant, reckless, impatient, willful, and cavalier, despite Kenobi's efforts to train him as best as he could. Confident and bold, he demonstrated a lack of subtlety, which Plo Koon once noted, was one of the many traits his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had adopted from him during her younger years. Another was his tendency to disobey orders, which he did whenever he thought they weren't the best way to solve problems, and his cockiness. Despite his many failings, Skywalker remained selfless, willing to lay down his life for others, and showed commitment to things greater than himself—the Jedi, the Republic, his friends, his wife. Similarly, his relentless determination was rivalled by none, except perhaps by that of his Padawan. In some aspects, his journey as a mentor to Tano allowed him to mature and become more responsible. His emotional balance, however, was disrupted by the High Council's decision to expel Tano, when she was suspected of treachery, and her subsequent decision to leave the Order when offered a reincorporation. With a penchant to "show off," Skywalker was a something of a maverick among the Jedi, known for being passionate and impulsive. Most of his peers nevertheless trusted him, and his ingenuity, although some Jedi did consider him to have a simplistic approach to logic. The 501st Legion and its captain, Rex, would consider his tactics reckless and unorthodox, but appreciated the fact that he would never risk their lives without risking his as well. Skywalker would also show eagerness and dedication to end the Clone War, which he believed, by its final days, was destroying the principles of the Republic. Though he was committed to the Order ever since he joined, Skywalker was conflicted about it, wanting to walk away from the Order at several points during the Clone Wars, particularly so because of his love (and marriage) to Padmé Amidala, whom he couldn't live without. Over-protective and prone to jealousy, Skywalker's affection for her was suspected by some of his peers and, at least, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tano and Rush Clovis knew for certain that he was attracted to her. Another source of conflict was his dwindling trust in the High Council, further fomented by Sheev Palpatine, and some of the Council's (and Kenobi's) questionable decisions, as well as his friendship with Chancellor Palpatine, of whom the Council was justifiably wary and kept secrets from. Skywalker struggled to keep his emotions in check—especially, his anger. Loyal to a fault, Skywalker was willing to do anything to protect those who he cared about, often resorting to the dark side of Force to do so. Throughout the Clone Wars, Skywalker's anger would push him ever closer to dark side, but his fall was ultimately triggered by his fear of loss after experiencing visions of Amidala dying in childbirth and his desire to obtain enough power to save his loved ones, justifying his actions all in order to bring peace, justice and order to the galaxy. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Sith Lord Category:The Chosen One